


The young should never die

by Ahsokalives2223



Series: Regret can eat you alive [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahsokalives2223/pseuds/Ahsokalives2223
Summary: Ahsoka reflects on the younglings deaths.





	The young should never die

O-Mar.  
Jinx.  
Petro.  
Katooni.  
Byph.  
Gungi.  
Gaondi.  
Zatt.  
The younglings I have met, they were so kind, Jinx and O-Mar I know made it to be Padawans, but that only means they more then likely are dead, I hope they found peace with their deaths, unlike so many I know that didn’t, I have heard the rumors that ghosts of the young still haunt the temple, going about their day, unable to process their deaths, they need to move on, I hope they will find peace.  
When this war ends, and if it ends in our favor, I will return to the Temple and do my best to help them move on.  
I’ll pass on the teachings of the Jedi, I’ll honor them.  
O-Mar.  
He had anger issues, but he was kind at heart, he was rational thinking when in dangerous situations, he would of made a fine Jedi.  
May the force be with you O-Mar  
Jinx.  
He was angry as well, but sweet, we may never saw eye to eye but he had been missing for so long, I understood him at least somewhat, kinda anyway.  
Petro.  
He reminded me of Anakin in some ways, arrogant, over-confident but he had all the makings of a true Jedi, and given the chance I would save him.  
Katooni.  
Sweet, good with a lightsaber but she lacked the confidence that Petro so often had, honestly they would of made a good couple if it wasn’t for that code.  
Byph.  
Now that I think about it I never really knew him as I knew the others, and that’s something I regret deeply, what wonderful qualities did he have that I missed out on? But I will value what I do know about him, he was loyal, as he displayed when he helped rescue me, he was brave and would of made a great Jedi.  
Gungi.  
He was funny, if a bit slow, he would of made it to be a knight, though I doubt he would’ve been a Master but hey, you never know.  
Gaondi.  
She was smart, as shown by her love for tech, she most likely would of shown her usage in a classroom, but I can also see her on the Council at one point.  
Zatt.  
He would off been an amazing Jedi, I can totally see Master Fisto taking him on and boy they would of made a deadly pair if they did.  
My little siblings, you should of never have died but you did and I can only honor you by fighting the very people who killed you.  
Rest in peace young ones, I will join you one day.


End file.
